


I'm tired

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård is tired lately of both his brother and his job</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm tired

Office. Airport. Hotel. Home. Office. Airport. Hotel. Home. Its been this way for a while now and it's been tiring as hell. Bård yawned while checking his email in the front parking lot of TV Norge, no new messages. "If we skip breakfast we might have enough time to catch the plane." Vegard rushed to throw their luggage in the trunk of the taxi. It was 6:30 am and they were running late due to Bård's over sleeping. Their flight was in fifteen minutes and they had to be at LA for a meeting at 5.  
"Fine" was all that Bård said, he's been too tired to waste his breath on talking anyway. He slowly made his way over to the back door of the taxi and climbed in to immediately curl up by the cool window. Oh how he wished he was still in bed, he wouldn't have to face these gray morning skies or unshowered hair. He closed his eyes only to be interrupted by the large bang of the trunk being slammed to later have the door next to him open and then close again. "Please, to the nearest airport and fast." Vegard spoke to the driver. Bård scrunched his nose up to the loud voice and winced when he felt the window begin to vibrate against his temple. Only then did he open his eyes when his name was addressed. "Did you sleep at all last night, bard?" He sighed deeply after a ling while of silence before he answered again. 

"No I was thinking a lot about LA last night actually." He lied, he was actually trying to get rid of the nagging thoughts about his brother. He decided to get drunk only to have the thoughts get louder, it ended with him just watching tv for the rest of the night. He felt his brother's hand on his and it made his skin crawl. His hand twitched out of it and rested against his lap instead. He didn't even need to see his brother, he could feel the hurt eyes trying to search his. 

"I just wanna nap while I can before we have to do work." He answered his brother. VegVegard nodded and parlayed with the zipper on his jacket. The rest of the ride was spent in silence and Bård's thoughts invading his mind once more. 

It was about 4:00 when they finally entered their white walled hotel room. Bård gave one glance at the two beds and gave a sigh of relief that Vegard didn't book a room with one bed to share. He dropped his bags i in the doorway and plopped down on the bed head first. Vegard soon followed into the room struggling with the suitcases. "Come on Bård, you could at least help me with the luggage." Vegard strained to pull the heavy bags in. Bård just gave a muffled reply, he really didn't feel like touching those same bags that he's been using for the past year. He heard Vegard throw his suitcase on the bed by his feet . Bård tried to kick it away but was stopped by hands holding his ankles. "Now stop acting like a child and help me." 

Bård's phone I'm his pocket bleeped and he twisted his body in an attempt to reach it. He pulled it out with a relief that his brother's expectations will be delayed for a moment. It was a message from their manager Chris. "Its Chris, he's gonna meet us at the bar downstairs in five minutes." He announces happily, thank god he doesn't have to be stuck up in this room any longer. "Hmmm good." Vegard hummed and organized more shirts in the closet. "And maybe afterward if we have time before the meeting we can look at a few places just to ya know, see some sights." Bård tried and moved onto his back. Vegard returned to the bed and took out a few belts rolled up. "Well I don't know Bård, I thought you were still tired. And besides wouldn't you like it if we could enjoy each others company.. alone?" Vegard inquired. 

Bård rolled his eyes, "oh come on, Vegard. We never do anything different anymore. Let alone harboring in beautiful weather like this. The sun's always shining, the beach is always sandy, and the ladies are always tanned." Vegard huffed, "Oh so you like tanned girls now, I can be tanned too." 'No thanks', Bård thought as he scrolled through his Twitter. "Well as much as I would enjoy seeing the melanin in your skin turning darker I think I'd prefer to enjoy my stay here."

"This isn't a vacation, Bård. We aren't here to chill by the pool, we're here for work. You know, actual work. That means actually helping out instead of always sleeping like a goddamn sloth." Vegards voice rose a little without realizing. "Well maybe I wouldn't be sleeping so much if this 'work' wouldn't be so boring." His eyes bored into his brother's and Vegard was the first one to look away. 

"You're so unbelievable sometimes. How can this be boring? We're always moving around, changing plans. So I don't know what you're talking about." Vegards brow creased and accompanied with a frown. "Exactly Vegard! We are always moving, I don't even know if I like this anymore! I dread each day because of this. I lose sleep each night contemplating if today is the day that I just say 'this is enough'." He immediately regretted the words that came out when he saw the hurt look in his brother's eyes. 

"Vegard-" He sat up. "No I think we should better go downstairs, Chris is probably looking for us." Vegard avoided his gaze and checked his watch and grabbed the room card. 'I'm sorry' was all Bård wanted to say but how can he be sorry about the truth?


End file.
